


Siwy włos

by Kunosiu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunosiu/pseuds/Kunosiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Liderze, czy to siwy włos?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siwy włos

**Author's Note:**

> Zainspirowane Złomkowymi Bujdami na Resorach odcinkiem „Ciężki kawałek metalu”. xP  
> Pisane dawno, dawno temu nim jeszcze byli przed trzydzietską. :P

\- Liderze, czy to siwy włos?

To pytanie złowrogo zwisło w powietrzu. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ohno. Shō złożył gazetę, Jun przestał pisać maila, a Nino oderwał się od swojego Nintendo DS. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Zdenerwowany Lider nie wiedział jak się zachować. Popatrzał po kolei na każdego z członków choć sam nie wiedział czego szuka na ich twarzach. W końcu zerknął na Aibę, który wypowiedział te złowróżbne słowa.

\- Jak nic! Jest siwy! – Masaki wyciągnął dłoń i palcem wskazał na srebrny włos, który wyrastał ze skroni Satoshi’ego.

\- Gdzie? – Jun odrzucił komórkę na bok i płynnym ruchem zsuną się z sofy by kucnąć obok Aiby.

Shō i Nino też zaraz do nich doskoczyli. Ohno czuł się jak małpa w zoo, gdy pozostali podążając za palcem wskazującym najwyższego Arashi, wpatrywali się w jego skroń.

\- Rzeczywiście siwy! –zgodził się Kazunari.

\- Nie da się zaprzeczyć –osądził Sakurai.

Wtedy to w najstarszym coś pękło. Jego dłoń natychmiast powędrowała do głowy, by zakryć obiekt zainteresowania reszty, jak gdyby to był jakiś wyjątkowo brzydki pryszcz. Następnie wstał i odprowadzany przez wszystkich członków zespołu, podszedł do najbliższego lustra. Dopiero tam zabrał rękę i uważne spojrzał na swoje odbicie.  
Shō miał rację – ten włos był niezaprzeczalnie siwy. Na dodatek wyrósł tak złośliwie, że praktycznie zwracał uwagę każdego kto się bliżej przyjrzał. Lider wpatrzył się w niego. Wyglądał groteskowo na tle innych ciemnobrązowych i lśniących pukli.

Ohno odwrócił się od lustra i spojrzał w dal. Zdawało się, że myślał o czymś intensywnie. Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt mu nie przerywał, łudząc się, iż zaraz padnie jakaś inteligentna puenta, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Satoshi jak gapił się w dal, tak gapił się w dal.

Tę ciszę przerwał dopiero zaniepokojony Shō:

\- Liderze? Czy wszystko w porządku?

Ohno, na dźwięk głosu Sakuraia, jakby otrząsną się z jakiegoś transu i zorientował się, że obserwują go zmartwione oczy czwórki przyjaciół.

\- Przepraszam, o czym mówiliśmy? – zapytał nieco zdezorientowany.

Na szczęście Arashi przez ponad dziesięć lat zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić do takich „wyskoków” swojego lidera, więc nie zrobiło to na nich większego wrażenia.

\- No co? – dopytywał się skonfundowany Satoshi.

\- Oh-chan: WŁOS. – Nino wiedział, że do Ohno trzeba wysyłać jasne i proste komunikaty.

Starszy przez moment nie wiedział o co chodzi, a potem zaskoczył.

\- Aaaaa! Włos!

\- To co z nim zrobisz? – spytał Jun.

\- A muszę robić cokolwiek?- zdziwił się Lider.

\- Chcesz go tak zostawić?- zapytał Aiba.

\- A czemu by nie? Nie przeszkadza mi za bardzo. – odpowiedział Satoshi, wracając na swoje miejsce obok przyjaciół.

\- Łaaaa! Pierwszy siwy włos… – westchną Masaki.

\- Ohno-san, jakie to uczucie? – spytał Sakurai.

Ohno zamyślił się, po czym szczerze odpowiedział:

\- Żadne. Po prostu.

\- A nie czujesz się starszy? – dopytał Matsumoto.

\- Może powinnyśmy ci mówić per „dziadku”. – zaśmiał się Ninomiya.

Satoshi po raz kolejny zrobił pauzę przed od odpowiedzią.

\- Nie ma jakiejś wielkiej różnicy. Czuję się tak samo jak dziesięć minut temu.

Pozostali, rozczarowani odpowiedziami swojego lidera, postanowili wyłączyć go z rozmowy.

\- Ciekawe kiedy nam wyrosną siwe włosy! – pomyślał głośno Shō.

\- Pewnie jak będziemy już starzy i brzydcy… – westchną Masaki.

\- I będziemy mieć trzydzieści lat… – wtrącił Kazunari.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się słysząc tę uwagę, nawet Ohno, który mimo wszystko delikatnie i przyjacielsko szturchnął łokciem młodszego.

\- No ale swoją drogą trzydzieści lat to już poważny wiek, Ohno-san. Nie myślałeś nad tym żeby się ustatkować? – spytał Sakurai.

\- Pośpiesz się, bo żadna baba nie zechce takiego starucha. – Nino tłumaczył z grzecznego na ludzki.

\- Shō-san, ty zawsze mówisz o ślubie. Może ty byś się w końcu ustatkował. – dogryzł starszemu Jun.

Shō uciekł od jego spojrzenia i delikatnie się zarumienił.

\- Żeby się żenić to trzeba mieć z kim…

\- Ooo! To było słodkie, Shō-chan!

\- Nie słodkie tylko prawdziwe. Jestem tak zabiegany, że nie mam czasu nikogo poznać. Z resztą, wy chyba macie tak samo.

\- No coś w tym jest… – przyznał Aiba – ale to chyba dlatego, że nikt z nas nie szuka na poważnie.

\- Właśnie. – zgodził się Nino – gdy zaczniemy zakładać rodziny, to będzie pierwszy zwiastun tego, że Arashi zbliża się do końca swoich dni…

\- Prawda. – zgodził się smutno Jun.

\- A nikt z nas nie chce by Arashi się skończyło. – powiedział mądrze Lider.

\- I tym sposobem zostaniemy starymi kawalerami! – rzekł z udawaną radością Nino.

\- I wylądujemy w tym samym domu starców. – dopowiedział Jun.

\- Było by fajnie. – wtrącił Ohno. A reszta się uśmiechnęła. Przez parę minut nikt nic nie mówił.

\- Wiecie co? – zaczął Masaki – Nawet jak nie znajdziemy sobie żon to i tak będziemy mieć rodzinę.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Shō uniósł brew.

\- Arashi jest tak rodzina! Oh-chan jest takim seniorem rodu, ty jesteś jak tata, ja jestem jak… drugi tata, a Nino i MatsuJun to nasze dzieci.

Brew Sakuraia powędrowała jeszcze wyżej, a potem wraz z Ohno i Matsumoto zaczął się śmiać. Jednak nie na tyle głośno by zagłuszyć pewien szept.

\- …co za patologiczna rodzina…

\- Mówiłeś coś, Nino?

\- Absolutnie nic.

 

***

 

\- Aaaa!!! Zniknął! – krzyknął Aiba.

Shō złożył gazetę, Jun przestał pisać maila, a Nino oderwał się od swojego Nintendo DS. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Masakiego i Satoshi’ego. Wyciągnięty palec Aiby wskazywał na

skroń zdziwionego Lidera.

\- Nie ma go! Nie ma tego siwego włosa!

\- Jak to?! – krzyknęła reszta i w ułamku sekundy znalazła się przy Aibie.

\- Nie ma… – stwierdził Shō.

\- Wyrwałeś go Liderze? – spytał Jun.

\- Nie. – zaprzeczył Ohno.

\- Farbowałeś się? – dopytał Masaki.

\- Nie!

\- A myłeś włosy?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Nino zdziwieni jego pytaniem. Ten jednak zdawał się mieć jakiś powód.

\- Myłeś? – powtórzył.

\- No tak…

Kazunari zakrył dłonią twarz.

\- Co?

\- A pamiętasz swój ostatni obraz?

\- Tak…

\- A jak się nazywał?

\- „Siwy dym”…

I wtedy Shō i Jun zrozumieli.

\- Ale o co chodzi? – zdziwił się Aiba.

\- Ten idiota upaćkał włosy siwą farbą! – krzyknął rozzłoszczony Ninomiya.

Przez chwilę panowała grobowa cisza, ale po chwili wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać do rozpuku.


End file.
